soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond
Soul Prince Diamond, originally Caritas, is one the original Soul Princes and the "Soul Prince of Dimension" before selecting Sly Cooper. His remains of the first world became the Anthro Galaxy. He is also the "founder" of the Cooper Clan. Prior to ''Soul Kingdom'' Time of the United Kingdom As a young jeweler, Caritas was selected as on of the next generation of Soul Princes. Founding a Galaxy Using all of his space and time powers, Caritas created worlds from fragments of the United Kingdom. He found himself growing weaker and the greed of his people beginning to spread in their desperation for survival. Caritas punished them by using the Ring of Wishes to transform them into primitive animals, the first ever coining the phrase, "like animals." As one of the last humans, he changed his name to "Diamond" and made a decree of selecting a successor who steals not out of greed but out of heart. As his life begins to wear thin, he built a temple and an artifact that played the United Kingdom's anthem before transforming himself into a white raccoon and sealing the Ring of Wishes in the temple. In the time of an ice age on Terra II, Diamond's spirit observed "Bob" Cooper as he was foraging eggs to feed his tribe while using a weapon he had invented. Fascinated, Diamond decided to watch the prehistoric raccoon's descendants. He was amazed the most in the age of Ancient Egypt with Slytunkhamen, who stole from the greediest of pharaohs and noblemen. The Soul Prince then decided to make contact with the thief and told him to give a real challenge to himself by always stealing from the greedy and other thieves and to steal with honor. He inspired Slytunkhamen into developing his Shadow Power technique and begin the Thievious Raccoonous for his descendants. Diamond hoped to find his successor as Soul Prince in the Cooper family. Since the beginning of the Cooper's handbook, Diamond has been observing every following generation of Coopers and meeting with them in their dreams once they were of age to have the master thief book passed down to them. He tasked himself to watching them grow as master thieves, but finds himself disappointed that none of them were selfless enough to succeed him. On the night that the present successor of the Cooper legacy, Sly Cooper, was to obtain the Thievious Raccoonous, Diamond wasn't able to reach into his dreams as he was blocked out by the child raccoon's trauma of seeing his parents killed. Because the Cooper treasure was torn apart by the Fiendish Five, he wasn't able to ever meet Sly. During the Sly Cooper series While Diamond has never made contact with Sly, he continues to watch the latest generation of Cooper develop his skills and his adventures with his gang. When he and his counterparts saved the multiverse from the Evil Cooper Gang, Diamond finally decided that Sly will be his successor. Story ''Color Series'' Diamond makes his official appearance on Terra II while the team is searching for the Citadel of Desires, taking the appearance of a white, anthropomorphic raccoon. Appearance Personality Trivia *"Caritas" is Latin for "Charity". *Diamond can arguably be the first Cooper of the Cooper Clan, with "Bob" Cooper being his closest recorded descendant. *He is the being that inspired Slytunkhamen to pursue the goal of a master thief and create the Thievious Racoonus. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Soul Princes